1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an auxiliary support structure for furniture and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for providing a food and/or beverage support device for dining that is extensible from and retractable and concealable on an item of furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, storable folding tables or support surfaces (also known as “TV trays” or “television trays”) for use with arm chairs, couches, hospital beds, and the like have been known and used for many years. Such tables are typically used for positioning food and drink items on the tables or as writing surfaces, while a person is comfortably seated on the furniture. Some of the disadvantages associated with earlier designs of these types of tables is their overall instability, and their inability to be adjusted by the user to allow the user to do different types of activities such as writing, reading, etc.
For example, furniture having folding or collapsible armrests have been known. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,399,744, 2,409,316, and 4,938,534. Other patents disclose chairs or seats equipped with armrests that are collapsible or retractable. Another example discloses a folding theater seat equipped with a movable armrest. While the armrest can be positioned in a storage box, the seat is preformed as part of an array of seats and is difficult to use with individual seats. More recent examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,520,586, 5,586,806, 5,524,957, 5,129,702, 5,322,344, 5,375,907, and 5,035,464. Although each of these designs is workable, an improved solution for a portable and stowable tray for use with living room furniture would be desirable.